With the use of electronic image capturing devices, there has been a proliferation of images that have been recorded by users. Users typically record content that captures their interests. In one example, a user utilizes the image capturing device to record images of historic buildings while on vacation. The content captured by users includes video tracks, graphic images, and photographs.
In some cases while sightseeing on vacation, the user may not be aware of an opportunity to record sights nearby that interest the user. For example, the user may be visiting a historic building with a city. While visiting, the user is able to capture images of this historic building. Because the visitor is not familiar with this city, the user may not realize that another historic building is located several blocks away. Had the user known that a similar historic building was only several blocks away, the user would have visited this additional historic building as well.